Warrior cats Tails from Thunderclan book 1 the unnamed kit
by flantern
Summary: The un-named kit has it great... until her friend falls in the river and meets her long lost sibling from another clan, and her father meets his kittypet mother. Now her friend is willing to cross clans to be with her sibling, and her father is willing to leave everything to be with his mother. What will happen? PLEASE REVEIW sorry I couldn't find the right sub catagory please read


Chapter 1

"Runningcrouch! Runningcrouch! Come quick!"

Runningcrouch looked up hearing his name called from the Thunderclan nursery. He got to his feet and ran over, completely forgetting the vole he was gulping down.

When he peaked his head slowly into the nursery he saw his mate, Bluepool, seem to relax as he appeared.

"Runningcrouch, look."

Bluepool stood up, revealing two tiny, newborn kits. "They're here."

Runningcrouch crept closer, receiving satisfied looks from the other queens in the nursery.

One kit, a tom, looked just like him except with a lighter shade of brown on his legs and upper body, and black where his yellow spots were, crawling up his face and belly, up to his tail.

The other one, a she-cat, was all-blonde with light brown going down her tail, across her back, and up her small head. She looked up at him with big, green eyes.

"Their beautiful," Runningcrough said, his eyes still on his new children. "What are their names?"

"Well, this one is Lightningkit," She said nudging the tom with her nose. "And, I can't decide a name for this one." Bluepool gave the she-cat a lick down her neck.

"Hm…" Runningcrouch looked at his daughter. "I don't know either. But I promise we'll have a name for her by the time she becomes an apprentice."

"Runningcrouch!" Called Bluepools father, Mistpelt, "Your needed for the hunting party!"

"I have to go." He said to Bluepool. "But I'll come back as soon as I can. I'll think about a name as I hunt." He gave Bluepool a long lick across her cheek, and walked out of the nursery.

"Ms. Bluepool, may I see your kits?" A kit came over, staring up at Bluepool with blue eyes.

"Now Starkit, I don't think you should…" Brackentail said, a queen who only had two of her three kits (who were only about a week old) because the other one had been taken to Riverclan by her mate, Stumpclaw, a Riverclan warrior. Every cat in both Thunderclan and Riverclan knew how the two warriors had sprouted a love and had kits together. Spottedkit and Starkit were brought to Thunderclan and the other kit was taken to Riverclan.

"No, Brackentail, Starkit is welcome to see my kits."

"Woah. Can they come out to play?"

"Yeah? Can they, can they, can they?" Spottedkit asked, jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry guys, but my kits need to rest now. But I promise I'll let you know when they're ready to play."

"Oh. Ok." Said Starkit, trying hard to hide her disappointment.

Looking down, Bluepool noticed her kits had fallen asleep. Then, very lightly, she began to give soft licks to each one.

All of the kits, Starkit, Spottedkit, and another named Snowkit, went over to their mothers, except for Snowkit. Her mother, Foxtail, had gotten mad at her mate, Jaguarstar, and went to live in Windclan, leaving her one kit, Snowkit, behind, and taking her other one, Fogkit, with her. Snowkit was too afraid to leave the nursery to see her father, and usually slept with Featherfree, a queen who had just left the nursery to be a warrior again. Now, Snowkit slept in the middle of the nursery, cold and alone.

"Snowkit?" Bluepool called out, getting the small kits attention, "Why don't you come sleep with us?"

Giving the new mother a thankful look, Snowkit walked over and curled up next to Bluepool, who gladly wrapped her warm body around all three kits.

Chapter 2:

"Starkit!"

Bluepool's unnamed kit nudged her friends sleeping form. "Starkit, wake up! The first snow! Hurry, come and see!"

"Huh?" Starkit slowly opened her eyes. "What?"

The unnamed kit had been alive for two weeks now. In that time she had make two close friends, Snowkit and Starkit.

In the past two weeks, Snowkit had left the nursery to meet her father. She was one moon old, and her father was surprised to see her.

"Fogkit?" he asked her, remembering the name of the kit Foxtail had taken one moon ago.

"N-no." Snowkit stammered, full of fear. "M-my name is Snowkit. Foxtail didn't take me with her when she went to Windclan. I'm your daughter. I haven't left the nursery since I was born. I-I was too scared."

"How old are you?" Jaguarstar asked.

"One moon."

"You must be my daughter then. No other kit is that old, and it was about one moon ago when Foxtail left. But who has been taking care of you?"

"Featherfree. That's why she stayed in the nursery after her kits became apprentices. Right around when I was born. She took care of me until she left, and Bluepool has been taking care of me and her kits."

"Why did it take you so long to come and tell me?"

"I was too scared. Starkit and the un-named kit convinced me to come and talk to you."

"Well I'm glad you did. Do you want to come stay with me until you become an apprentice?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Really."

"Of course I will! I'D LOVE TOO!"

Ever since then Snowkit had been living in her father's den, eating and acting like an apprentice.

Down came the snow, and the kits stuck their tounge out to catch them.

"I got one!" Cried Starkit.

"Hey no fair!" the un-named kit said as she ran to try to catch a large snowflake falling from the sky.

"I got it! I got it! I-OW!"

She crashed right into Runningcrouch.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry dad. I was trying to catch a snowflake."

"Oh, well that's OK. I'm sorry I was so harsh. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Another thing that had happened in the past two weeks is that Shadowclan had attacked. It was a large battle, but only one cat died. That cat was Dryclaw, the Thunderclan deputy. After the battle and the mourning, Runningcrouch was named the new deputy. Ever since then, he had been more stressed out then ever. Part of the reason was that they still couldn't come up with a name for the other kit.

"Hey you guys catching snowflakes? Check this out, we can catch a whole bunch!" Spottedkit bounded over with Lightningkit right behind him.

"Hey, go away!" Starkit whined. "We wanna play by ourselves!"

"Yeah leave us alone!" The un-named kit whined.

" _Oh leave us alone_." Lightningkit mocked his sister.

"I'll go get Dad!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

Ever since Runningcrouch became deputy every time he saw cats fighting, especially his own two kits, he would have them take care of the elders for a week.

"Come on Spottedkit, let's go listen to the elders." Lightningkit started walking over to the elder's den, Spottedkit bounding after him.

"Hey guys, guess what? My father's goanna take me hunting! Real hunting! Can you believe that?" Snowkit bounded out of her den over to the kits.

"Cool Snowkit." The un-named kit said, a bit annoyed at all of Snowkit's new privileges.

"Yeah, lucky you." Starkit didn't make eye contact with Snowkit.

"I'll play with you two _kits_ later." Snowkit strutted away to join her father, who was waiting at the edge of the camp.

"What does she mean _kits?_ She's a kit too! Right?" Starkit asked, deeply annoyed at this new Snowkit.

"Just forget about it, OK?" The un-named kit replied, poking Starkit with her tail. "Lets go play near Sunningrocks, the elders said it was the best place to catch snowflakes."

"Yeah, come on, let's go!"

The kits bounded to the edge of the camp, not worrying about telling anyone. They didn't mind taking care of the elders. They loved to!

Slowly the kits snuck out of camp. They hadn't gotten very far when Bluepool spotted them. She and Brakentail came over, looking very well aware of what was happening. "And where do we think we're going?" She asked the kits.

"Oh come on mom!" The un-named kit whined. "We just want to go catch snowflakes at Sunningrocks!"

"Yeah, Grayfur said she and Rockstripe went there all the time when they were kits and apprentices." Starkit added.

"You know kits aren't allowed to leave without permission! Especially alone!" Brakentail scolded.

"But Snowkit can leave whenever she wants! Its not fair that she's only a week older than me and she gets treated like an apprentice!" Starkit argued.

"Yeah, just because she's Juaguarstar's daughter doesn't mean she doesn't have to follow the warrior code too!" The un-named kit stated.

"Brakentail that _is_ true." Bluepool said. "I have an idea. Runningcrouch is going out hunting with Mistpelt, Brightfur, and Featherfree. You two can go to Sunningrocks. Runningcrouch will come and get you at the end of his hunt. Do not leave Sunningrocks. Is that fair?"

"Yes!" The kits chirped together.

"Fine." Brakentail said.

"Let's go!" Starkit ran ahead, the un-named kit bounding after her. Bluepool went to find her mate, and hoped her plan would work. If it didn't, she had just let two kits go inside the forest alone.

Chapter 3

When the kits arrived at Sunningrocks the ground was covered in a thin frost. Luckily, Runningcrouch had agreed to Bluepool's idea. He caught up to the kits and went over some rules with them before sending them on their way.

"Grayfur was right! Look how clear this place is! The only thing that can catch the snowflakes here is us!" The un-named kit looked around, amazed.

"Whoa, look how big that one is!" Starkit ran up and caught a huge snowflake in her jaws.

"I can get one too!" The un-named kit took a flying leap and caught a flake on her tongue. "Ha! Beat that!"

"Oh I will!" Starkit bean to run, her eyes fixed at the sky. Her paws were moving at an alarming rate.

"Starkit! Look out! The river isn't frozen yet! You'll fall in! Slow down!" The un-named kit called, afraid for her friend.

"Huh? What? Whoa, help HELP!" Starkit tried to gain balance, but she was too late. She fell head first into the river, and was dragged down the river by the tough current. 'Heeplre! Helpreee!"

Starkit's head would come up for a split second before being forced back down again. The un-named kit watched frozen in horror as her friend was pulled farther and farther down the river.

"Help! Somebody help us! Please anybody! Help! My friend is drifting down the river! Help!" The un-named kit screamed as loud as her little lounges could scream.

A silver cat with brown toes and tail rings appeared on the other side of the river. She looked down at the drowning kit and leaped in. Everything was still except for the rushing river.

The un-named kit was terrified. She didn't know who was dead or alive, or how far down the river Starkit was.

Then the silver cat appeared. For a moment it seemed like Starkit was gone. But when the silver cat came up on the Thunderclan side of the river, Starkit's pelt was in her jaws.

"Starkit!" The un-named kit bounded towards the two drenched cats. As she got closer she realized the silver cat was no more than a kit herself. Her muscles were strong though, but all Riverclan cat's were.

Both cats were breathing hard, and the un-named kit saw a resemblance between the two cats.

 _It can't be._ She thought. _It must be the shock._

"You saved me." Starkit told the silver kit after everyone had calmed down. "I'm Starkit, and this is the un-named kit."

"The un-named kit? Who gave you such a name?" The silver kit asked, looking upset.

"That's not my name," the un-named kit explains. "It means I don't have one. My parents couldn't think of one. They're still coming up with one." _Even though it's been weeks._ She added silently. Who could blame her for being slightly annoyed at her parents for not trying harder?

"Oh." The silver kit looked relieved. "Well, I'm Silverkit. My father is Stumpclaw, and I never met my mother. She's from a different clan."

"W-what d-d-did y-you s-s-s-say?" Starkit suddenly had a nervous look in her eyes.

"My mother and siblings are in a different clan. I don't know which one though."

"Starkit are you okay?" The un-named kit was frightful for her friend for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry, Silverkit. We need to be going now. Thank you again."

Starkit bounded away, followed by a confused un-named kit. Silverkit seemed to yell something from behind them, but they were either too upset or too confused to hear anything.

When the kits finally came to a stop at the edge of Sunningrocks, the un-named kit looked at Starkit like she was crazy. "What was that all about? Sliverkit didn't do anything wrong! You really hurt her!"

"You don't understand! My mother never told me anything! She did tell me the name of my father, but not the clan he took my other sibling to, and I never knew what gender it was! And now, after meeting Silverkit, it's all piecing together…" Starkit was talking to herself as much as she was talking to the un-named kit.

"What are you saying?"

"She's my _sister_. I don't know what to do. Let's wait for your dad, and never mention this to anyone."

After waiting for a little while longer Ruuningcrouch and his party finally came.

"Come on you two." He said, rounding them up with his tail.

As Runningcrouch leaded the party back to camp, Brightheart, Lightningkit and the un-named kit's grandmother, brought up the rear with the two kits.

"What's up with you?" She asked Starkit, still looking extremely upset. "You looked like you just witnessed your mother's death!"

"What?" Starkit looked up, shocked at what Brightheart had just said. "my mother's dead?"

"No, no, no" Brightheart assured the frightened kit. "It's only an expression."

Starkit relaxed. "Well, let's just say I can't wait to curl up next to her."

Chapter 4

The next week Starkit, Snowkit, Lightingkit, Spotted kit, their new friend Skunkkit, and the un-named kit were curled up in the elders den, listening to their stories.

The elders, Grayfur, Rockstripe, Sunheart, Flattail, Noclaw, and Treepelt were trying to think of a good story to tell the kits.

"How about the one about the forest fire?" Sunheart suggested.

"No! They've heard that one enough times to take up a whole season!" Flattail argued. "I think we should tell them the one about how I lost my tail."

"And frighten the fur off their pelts?" Treepelt looked outraged. "Come on, Flattail! They're only kits! I think we should tell them the one about Rosie's gathering."

"Yes, that one is a good one!" Noclaw agreed.

"Let's do that one!" Grayfur nodded.

"OK then," Rockstripe settled down on a pile of moss. "Let's get started. Sunheart?"

Sunheart took the nest next to Rockstripe. "Seasons ago, when we had just become warriors, a Gathering was held. All the clans came, as usual, and the gathering went on as usual. About halfway through, a strange sent started up. Pretty soon after that the clans discovered a kittypet named Rosie had found her way into the forest.

"She said she had been lost for weeks, and when nobody knew what she was talking about, she explained what a week was. She said 'A week, like seven days." When still nobody understood, she explained some more. 'A day, you know, from dawn until dusk.' The cats nodded, we knew what a day was. 'Well, take seven cats, one for each day. Understand, good. There are seven days in a week.' Then everyone understood.

"Rosie explained that there were 365 days in a year, and 10 years in a decade. Then Windclan helped her find her way back to her house, as she called it.

"Nobody heard from her for seasons, until one leafbare, when she came sprinting into Thunderclan territory. Right around when your mother and father became apprentices. She told us that a dog had moved in, a small one, only a puppy. She told us that her twolegs, or owners as she said, were spending so much time with this dog named Rocket, that they hadn't fed her in weeks. She was starving, annoyed, and partly abandoned.

"She stayed in Thunderclan for about four days, when one day, she was gone. She wasn't seen for the next three leafbares, but then she came back.

"Rosie said that the puppy had disappeared, after only a few moons. She lived happily for two years, after her twolegs found her wandering in the woods the day she disappeared and brought her home. They had really missed her. Now, two new cats, Stoney and Cage, had moved in. They were indoor cats, but they were scratching her and biting her.

"Rosie stayed for another three days, before she thought of moving in for good. Our leader at the time, Ruggidstar, told her she needed to go back. We taought her some fighting moves, just in case. We told her it was only for emergencies, that she shouldn't just hurt them. Rosie left, and hasn't come back, so I guess things turned out OK. The end."

Sunheart took a deep breath. The elders had never told that story for one simple reason. They never trusted any other cats with the secret. The kits held a giant secret in their little minds, even if they didn't know it yet. What was the secret? It was how Rosie had found her way into the gathering. She followed her sons sent. Who was her son? Runningcrouch. He had been at the gathering. He knew his mother was a kittypet, but he didn't know who she was, or that he had met her all those seasons ago. He had been the one who took care of her. Rosie wasn't really bothered by the cats or the dog. She only wanted to see her son.

Chapter 5

Snowkit pranced back into camp with the fattest vole any kit had ever seen fastened in her jaws. This was her fourth time going hunting with her father in the last three days.

"Bet you a piece of fresh kill her dad caught that for her." Starkit whispered to the un-named kit as Snowkit strutted over to the two kits. She dropped her vole right infront of them and began to gulp it down in their faces.

"Huey guuyth!" Snowkit spit vole all over the kits s she was talking while eating. "My faser's gonna make me an appentrice sonne!"

"Great Starclan I'm done with this." The un-named kit said, outraged at what Snowkit was doing. "Snowkit, we have tried to be as understanding as possible about your new relationship with your dad, but this is just too much! First you brag about moving into the leader's den. Then you boast about going hunting, next you eat that vole right infront of our faces, when the warrior code says you need to _share._ Now, you just tell us your becoming an apprentice at three moons old? Snow kit and I are only two moons, but we still follow the warrior code! Just because your Jauguarstars daughter doesn't mean you don't have to follow it too! I'm done! Don't talk to me until you decide what kind of cat you want to be. And I mean really want to." The un-named kit strutted away, leaving Starkit and Snowkit alone.

"Starkit…" Snowkit looked up.

"No." Starkit told her. "No. The un-named kit is right. You need to decide who you want to be. It's not fair to us, or Spottedkit or Skunkkit, or lightning kit, or even Fogkit! Every kit that's ever lived followed the warrior code. And if this was your father's doing, then he's not much of a leader, is he?"

Snowkit flinched at the last sentence. Starkit walked away, leaving Snowkit alone. _Then he's not much of a leader, is he?_ The phrase loomed in Snowkits head. Then, suddenly she found herself in her father's den.

"Snowkit, or should I say, soon-to-be Snowpaw?" Her father greeted his daughter with a curt nod.

"No, father. I will not become an apprentice. I need to follow the warrior code.

"Of course you do. But we can make slight bends here and there. I'm the leader, you're my daughter, it's OK."

"No, it's not! You're right, you're the leader. But that is another reason why you should follow the warrior code. You need to follow it. You are a bigger part of it than the whole clan combined." Snowkit didn't know what was coming out of her mouth. She just said everything.

"Snowkit, no! You're wrong. This is OK! We are OK! You can become an apprentice! Nothing will happen! Starclan won't mind!" Juaguarstar argued.

"What?" Snowkit was outraged. No! Starclan will mind! Think father, the warrior code, it's your job to follow that and use it to lead this clan! And if you won't do that, then… then… then you're not much of a leader at all." Snowkit spun around and sprinted out of the leaders den.

Snowkit slept in the nursery for the first time in two moons. Starkit and the un-named kit still wouldn't speak to her, and she declined all the queen's offers to make room for her. She slept alone for two more weeks, until one night when all of the kits, Spottedkit, Skunkkit, Lightningkit, Starkit, and the un-named kit all gathered around her as she was sleeping. Then, starting with Skunkkit, who had formed a unlikely friendship with the leaders daughter, they all curled up next to her, until there was one ball of fur made up of six kits, lying in the middle of the nursery.

Chapter 6

Runningcrouch led the dawn patrol back into camp. Mistpelt, Flowerheart, her apprentice Wolfpaw, Mudtail, and Pinepaw.

Runningcrouch sent the rest of the patrol their seprate ways before turning and strutting into the elder's den. "You wanted to see me?" He asked the old cats, lying on their nests of moss.

"Oh look who decided to show up." Flattail looked up at the Thunderclan deputy.

"Oh shut up, Flattail. He's a busy cat." Treepelt gave Flattail a disapproving glare.

"Yes, we wanted to see you." Rockstripe said, his calm and soothing eyes locking into Runningcrouch's. "There is something you must know. Something I should have told you a long, _long_ time ago, and for that I apologize to you, son."

"Father, what is it?" Runningcrouch looked at his father, who had always been calm. "You can tell me."

"No, not tell. I must show you. Come." Rockstripe lifted his brown and black body up, and left the elders den, Runningcrouch following him.

Rockstripe had been an elder for seasons. He wasn't the oldest cat in Thunderclan, he was the youngest elder next to Grayfur. He was still in great shape, and went on hunting patrols some days, and when Shadowclan attacked two moons ago, he fought alongside some of Thunderclan's strongest warriors. His son, his only kit, was his pride and joy. When he became deputy, Rockstripe was filled with happiness from the tip of his tail to the end of his ears.

"Father where are we going?" Runningcrouch asked after the cats had been traveling for some time.

"We are here."

"You brought me to Twolegplace? Why?" Runningcrouch was alert, just as he had been trained.

"Rosie! Rosie!" Called Rockstripe. "Come out!"

"What are you…" Runningcrouch began, until the strong form of a cat he hadn't seen since he was an apprentice. "Rosie?"

"Runningpaw!" Rosie ran to meet the confused warrior.

"R-Rosie what are you doing here? You're supposed tobe home, you… wait you know my father? How? What is going on?" Runningcrouch looked at Rosie then his father, then Rosie again.

"Runningcrouch," Rockstripe began.

"No, Rockstripe. I should be the one to tell him." Rosie stopped her old mate. "Runningpaw, er, Runningcrouch. Long ago, your father found me hunting in the forest. He thought I was stealing prey, and came to attack me. He realized I was an owned cat, with an owner. We walked back to my house and we talked on the way. The next day he came back. We talked all day, and eventually we fell in love. We mated, and had three kits. Two died very young, but one survived. That was you, Runningcrouch. I am your mother. I wanted to tell you all those years ago, but Rockstripe told me not to. So we are telling you now. Please don't be angry."

"I had sisters?"

"No, brothers. But they were taken by Windclan and Riverclan. They must be dead."

"What were their names?" Runningcrouch looked broken.

"Chillkit and Shortkit." Rockstripe answered.

"I wanted you to come and meet me, so I waited for your father to come, he passes by sometimes, and I told him to bring you here. Well, now we've met, so answer this, do you want to stay in a clan? Or do you want to leave, and live with me?"

"No!" Rockstripe's voice could be heard at the other end of the forest. "He was born a clan cat, he will remain a clan cat with me. He is the deputy, he is a father, he is a very respected cat, and he is my son too. Come on, Runnngcrouch. We are going home." Rockstrip turned to walk away, then quickly added, "And Rosie, don't think your welcome at the clan ever again." He strutted away, Runningcrouch at his side.

"Father, I-" Runningcrouch couldn't finish his sentence.

"No. Do not speak, son. I know what you are thinking. I do not love your mother anymore. She had blamed me for the disappearance of Chillkit and Shortkit. She tried to take you away twice before. She thinks that everyone belongs in a certain place and she is right. But you have a place, and it is not with her. You belong in Thunderclan, with Bluepool, with LightningKit, the un-named kit, with Jauguarstar, but most importantly Runningcrouch, you belong in Thunderclan with me. And you will always stay with me. After all, you don't want to be a kittypet, do you?" Rockstripe gently brushed his pelt against his son's.  
"No father." The deputy of Thunderclan was acting like a kit.

"Good. Now come on. This has been stressful. Let's go home." Rockstripe walked ahead of Runningcrouch, who was walking very slowly, his head down, ears dipping, and tail drooping. He had never before thought about his mother, but now that he had, it was like Greencough. Once you had it, it would keep spreading through you until it turned into something else. Something worse. Much _much_ worse.

Chapter 7

Starkit had been oddly silent since she fell in the river and met her sister, Silverkit. She her mother had noticed it to, and Starkit had told her that it was just a tummy ache. Brakentail had delivered her to the medicine cat Onlyflower. Starkit had been in the medicine cat's den for two days.

Along with Starkit, Snowkit had been down lately too. Her father hadn't spoken to her since their argument, and she hadn't eaten out of the fresh kill pile in almost four days. She hadn't gone out on a hunting patrol since the argument, and she was back to hardly ever leaving the nursery.

The un-named kit couldn't bare it. Her two closest friends moping around all the time, it was stressful. She had been hanging out with Thickkit, a thick furred tom with a thick black pelt. The un-named kit was hoping things would turn around, but when she saw her father walk into camp behind Rockstripe, she knew things were only going to get worse.

Runningcrouch slipped to the side with Bluepool. The un-named kit walked over to the fresh kill pile and took out a plump vole. She began to walk over to her father when Onlyflower stepped in her way.

"Now where do you think _your_ going with that?" She asked.

"It's for my father." Explained the un-named kit. "He looks upset. Please let me give this to him."

"Oh. Alright, but make it quick. Starkit has asked to see you." Onlyflower slipped away back to her den.

The un-named kit found her parents whispering behind the warriors den.

"I just don't know, Bluepool. It's my mother. I want to stay here in the clan, but another part of me wants to be with Rosie too."

'Runningcrouch, please listen to yourself. Leaving the clan, What about me, Rockstripe, our kits? You want to leave, fine. Rosie will welcome you as her son. I won't stop you but please think…" Bluepool turned to see the un-named kit drop the vole and stare at them with wide eyes.

"Father's leaving? B-b-but…" She couldn't finish. Runningcrouch tried to approach her to assure her it was OK, but she backed up in fear, before running into the medicine cat den.

"Oh, there you are." Starkit breathed a sigh of relief. "Perfect timing too. Onlyflower's just left."

"Why does that matter?" The un-named kit tried to hide her fear of the cat she loved and respected so much thinking about leaving Thunderclan.

"I need to talk to you privately." Starkit told her friend. "I want to go to Riverclan. I want to be with my sister."

"What?" The un-named kit felt like her heart had been ripped out like Flattails tail than eaten by the dog who tore it off. "What about me? What about all the adventures we were going to have? I can't talk to Snowkit like I talk to you! You can't leave. You can't!"

"Yes. I can. I have a mother and a brother here. They love me, but it's not the same as having a sister to run around with, or a father to teach you the best fighting moves. My mother just sits around the nursery all day chatting with Bluepool. I want something more! You need to understand!" Starkit explained.

"No, I don't!" The un-named kit was practice mewing in pain. "I can be your sister! My father can teach us fight…" She stopped and looked at her paws. "Nevermind."

"Hey," said Starkit, rising to her feet. It's OK. What's wrong?"

"My father is leaving too." She said in a voice that was merely a whisper. She tried to look at Starkit but her eyes seemed to move her head back down to her paws.

Starkit's eyes widened. "What clan is he going to?"

"No clan." The un-named kit's voice cracked. "He's going to live with his kittypet mother, Rosie."

"Rosie? The one in the story? She's your _grandmother?_ "

The un-named kit nodded. "He wants to, I guess."

Starkit looked torn. "Look. I won't be far away. Just across the border. I'll still see you, I promise. I'll visit Tunderclan, don't worry. Everything will be OK. I swear by the warrior code."

"We are only kits! This is leader stuff!" Cried the un-named kit.

"I know!" Said Starkit, perking up. "And about your dad, I'm sorry. But at least I'm not leaving the forest!" Starkit assured her friend. "We will still be best friends. No matter what."

The un-named kits paws began to move. She felt that she was running faster than a twoleg monster. Her muzzle went into orange tabby fur as she took in Starkit's scent. "I know." She breathed into her scruff.

The un-named kit looked up. Starkit's gaze met hers and they shared a moment of emotion. No two cats had ever been closer and no two cats ever would. The two kits had a special bond that no one else could form.

"I'll see you at gatherings." Starkit promised.

"But what if Riverclan attacks Thunderclan, what I Thunderclan attacks Riverclan? What if you get hurt and I never see you again? I'll go my whole life wondering 'what happened to Starkit? Is she OK?' I can't do that I can't. I want you to be happy but I don't want you to leave! Couldn't we just bring your father and sister here? Are you sure Silverkit is even your-" The un-named kit's worries spilled out of her until Starkit's eyes signaled her to stop. "I'm sorry, Starkit. I just really don't want you to leave."

"I know." Starkit nodded. "But it'll be OK." We're almost three moons. We'll be appretices soon! We can go to gatherings! We'll still see each other."

The un-named kit took a deep breath before looking up. She looked at Starkit with a powerful stare. She raised her head and said, "Fine. You can go to Riverclan. But I'm taking you there."

Chapter 8

Bluepool's heart had been torn open and gobbled down like the mouse she had had earlier. The only difference was instead of a cat ripping it apart it was love. Pure, strong love that could last between any distance and could never be broken yet it had been.

Bluepool was mad. Runningcrouch was leaving, thinking it was OK to leave his old life with her behind and start a new one with his stupid kittypet mother. Their immortal love had been killed by the cat who had started it all those moons ago.

 _"Windclan is attacking! Shelter all kits and elders thenget out here and fight!" Warrentail ran from the forest back into camp, his fear scent noticeable._

 _"Bluepaw!" Treepelt called to her apprentice. "Get out here and fight! We need you!"_

 _Bluepaw got to her feet and left the apprentice den. Windclan was there. A lot of it. Bluepaw turned around, just in time. A huge white cat clawed at her face. She ducked and thrust her paw up. It hit the cat's stomach._

 _He wailed in pain and hit Bluepaw with a huge paw and sent her flying. She had a huge gash down her flank, and multiple smaller ones on her front paws._

 _Bluepaw tried to get back on her feet but she couldn't. Her front paws were too worked out and hurt to support her weight. There was nothing she could do but sit there._

 _Bluepaw was upset enough to wail cries of pain while others may have been getting killed. She knew not to feel sorry for herself but she couldn't stop. She tried with all her might to keep in the cry she wanted so badly to get out._

 _Bluepaw struggled as she tried to keep the scream in her throat down, and she continued to try to get to her feet. She rose slowly. Her front claws dug into the wet earth. Her back claws pushed themselves up until she was standing. She looked down at her paws, then up at the battle that was happening._

 _It was horrible. There was blood everywhere. Cats were lying still, some faintly breathing, some not breathing at all. The white cat that had wounded Bluepaw was one of them. Treepelt was still fighting. Her sleek brown tabby body was sheeted with no blood as she continued to claw Windclan cats. There was no sign of any more apprentices._

 _"Waaaaaahhh!" Yelped a small brown and yellow tom as he came hurling towards Bluepaw. He landed on top of her, and she realized her fur was now coated with blood from two different cats._

 _Bluepaw snorted in annoyance as the yellow and brown tom rolled off of her onto the mud. Standing up. Bluepaw could see he was an apprentice, Runningpaw, who had a long gash down his face and another one on his pelt._

 _"Sorry!" He said as he got up and shook his ruffled fur. "The Windclan deputy sent my flying, but I got him pretty good on his scruff. Your Bluepaw, right?" Asked the friendly apprentice._

 _Bluepaw nodded once._

 _Runningpaw lied down beside her and they watched the battle side by side until Windclan was too hurt to fight any longer, and Thunderclan straggled back to their dens. It was clear a huge victory had happened that night, and not just because Thunderclan had won the battle._

But who could blame Bluepool for being angry that after seasons he thought it was OK to go?

He had responsibilities that no cat could dream of having, and two healthy kits, one of which may be as angry and scared as Bluepool.

The un-named kit was sleeping with Brackentail. She hadn't spoken to Runningcrouch at all, and only came over to her mother to get fed. It had been two days since she heard Runningcrouch talking about leaving, and that was another reason Bluepool was angry. He had practically ruined their relationship with their, no _her_ kit. He didn't feed them, he didn't clean them, he didn't look after them at all! He hadn't even mentioned the un-named kits name, and she was almost three moons old.

 _Who cares about him. He only thinks for himself. He can go. What do I care?_ Bluepool thought.

Suddenly, a wail was heard from the elders den. Bluepool rushed over, and met Rockstripe climbing into the den.

"My son is leaving." Croaked Rockstripe. "For his fox dung kittypet mother. He is mouse brained. I will never speak to him again."

Rockstripe's eyes gave away the sadness he was holding back, but his words told his anger. He agreed with Bluepool. Runningcrouch was only thinking for himself. He was a traitor, a kittypet, and worst of all, only loved by his mother.

Bluepool was certain only a couple days ago that Runningcrouch would be with her forever. When she looked at him before she saw shooting stars, but when she looked at him now she felt nothing but betrayal. Never again would she think of the love they once felt. Never again would she curl up next to him and feel her heart growing inside her.

Bluepool went back to the nursery. Lightningkit curled up next to her. She sent a loving glance at her other kit, and the un-named kit looked back. Then, she left Starkit's side and curled up with her mother. They both went to bed purring softly.

At least Bluepool still had some love in her life.

Chapter 9

Runningcrouch quietly ran through the forest. His mind raced with thoughts about Thunderclan, and how he would never be considered loyal by any forest cat ever again. He didn't know why nobody understood the way he was feeling.

Every cat in the clan had their mother once. Every cat in the clan curled next to their mother as a kit. Runningcrouch was going to his mother. His father was mouse brained and didn't understand. Bluepool was too. Neither cats had spoken to him in almost a week.

The trees began to disappear as he reached Twoleg place. "Rosie!" He called. "I've come! I want to come live with you!"

There was no movement in the area, and Runningcrouch was afraid his mother was not coming. He was about to turn back and come back in the morning when the brown and black body of his mother stepped out onto the ground. "Runningcrouch!" She called. "You've come back for good!"

Rosie ran up and touched noses with her son. "I bet your father wasn't too pleased about you leaving your tribe, er, clan." She told him.

"The fox dung cat hasn't spoken to me in almost a week! Neither has my mate, Bluepool, or our kits."

"Kits?"

"Yes, but they were too young to understand my situation. They were only, what, a moon old?" Runningcrouch bad mouthed his family.

"Well, don't just stand here! Come inside and meet my housefolk!" Rosie ran up to a twoleg nest, followed by Runningcrouch.

The inside of the twoleg nest was unlike anything Runningcrouch had ever seen. It had tall colorful rocks and trees that looked different than the ones in the forest. It had a soft surface and bright walls.

"Over here!" Called Rosie. She led him into another part of the nest.

There were two tall rocks, one the color of the sky, the other that had flat flowers all over it's surface. Rosie jumped up on the flower rock, and swatted it with her paw. A twoleg sat up, purring "Rosie!"

Rosie ran over to Runningcrouch, followed by the twoleg. "This is Sandy." Rosie said to Runningcrouch. He purred up at the twoleg as she squealed and picked him up. Runningcrouch stared down at his mother, who responded "It's OK. Relax! She won't hurt you!"

Sandy sat on her flower rock and began to stroke Runningcrouches back. Calming down, he let his fur lay flat. He was about to drift of to sleep when the other rock began to move.

Another twoleg, an even smaller one than Sandy, ran over to the flower rock and screamed something at her.

Runningcrouch jumped out of Sandy's arms as the two twolegs screamed at each other.

Rosie snorted in amusement. "It's fine Jack and Sandy do this all the time." She told him, "their just arguing."

"I want to go to sleep now." Runningcrouch told his mother. "It has been a long day.

Rosie turned and went to another part of the nest. There was a big rock next to a hollow thing with black stones in it. Rosie stepped onto the big rock, followed by her son. The rock was soft and fuzzy, and it sunk down under Runningcrouch's weight. Rosie settled down onto the soft rock and drifted off to sleep. Runningcrouch glanced around at his new home, then curled up beside his mother and let his thoughts wonder into the night.

" _Runningcrouch,"_ A voice called the former Thunderclan deputy. It was close, but so far away. _"Runningcrouch your decisions have ruined our clan. Yellow and brown will be one, and destruction will rise again._ "

Runningcrouch's vision cleared, and he saw Bluepool standing in front of him. He was about to run to her, when the sight began to ripple, like the flow of the river, and Bluepool and the vision were gone.

Runningcrouch opened his eyes almost immediately. He took a glance at his dozing mother, who was so comfortable in this strange, noisy place. The moons light through the see through part of the twoleg nest, and reflected off of Rosie's collar. Runningcrouch wondered how long it would be until he had a collar of his own. And would he be known as Runningcrouch here, or would he be given a new name, a simpler name like Rosie? Runningcrouch was scared. He had left his mate, his son, his daughter, his father, his leader, and his clan. For what? A life with unlimited food and water? A life with toys to play with and an odd place to sleep? A life with twolegs, who had always been a common enemy for all of the four clans? For a life with his mother? Runningcrouch shook his ruffled fur. This was too much for him. He quietly settled down and drifted off to sleep.

Yellow and brown will be one, and destruction will rise again.

Chapter 10

There were two other full grown twolegs living in the nest. Hally, and John. They had fed Runningcrouch and Rosie well, and he had only been there for two days and he felt that he had eaten more than he had in a very long time.

Rosie had taught Runningcrouch some twoleg terms. The flower rock and the blue rock were called beds, and so was the soft rock they slept on at night. There was a tall wodden thing with smaller wooden things around it, and those were called tables and chairs. Another soft thing stood a little over, and they were called a couch and lounge chairs.

John picked up RUnningcrouch, who was no longer afraid of being held, and took him over to the table. Hally, Sandy, Jack, and John sat in chairs and Runningcrouch was put on the table. Rosie was in Sandy's arms.

Runningcrouch had learned to understand some twoleg language. So when John said something, he was able to pick out the words "new, cat, and name." Sandy said "tic-tac or lolly" Jack said, "hotwheels or ranger" and Hally said "sweetie or lepord." There was more conversation, and the word "ranger" was said a lot.

Runningcrouch jumped off the table, and Rosie met up with him. The twolegs screamed ranger a few more times, and Runningcrouch didn't understand why.

"Why are they yelling ranger at me?" He asked his mother.

"Because that's your new name, Runningcrouch. Or shall I say, Ranger." She replied.

"I'm Ranger now?" He looked around. A new home, a new name, and, technically, a new family. He was an official kittypet now.

The door slammed behind him, and the twoleg monster pulled away from the house, as Rosie called it. The two cats were alone.

"I'm exhausted." Rosie yawned. "I'm going to take a quick nap." She strutted away to the bed that the cats shared.

Runningcrouch stared after her. He may be called Ranger now, but he was still him in his heart. Going through the cat door, Runningcrouch left the house and peered out onto his old territory. He scented Thunderclan cats coming. _It's probably a patrol._

The patrol came by. It had Mistpelt, Featherfree, Cockpaw, Darkpaw, and, to Runningcrouch's surprise, Bluepool. She looked up at him, and froze in her tracks as the rest of the patrol went on ahead. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, giving her old mate a strong glare before running up to catch up to the other cats.

Runningcrouch ran after her, leaping over the fence that divided the nest from the forest. She was fast, but the ex-deputy was faster. He stood in front of her.

Bluepool gave a strong, hateful hiss. "Oh, look who it is!" She taunted, "the kittypet who abandoned his clan for his mother! There are some cats who never meet their mother, and the selfish kitty just couldn't live without her. Why don't you go back to your twolegs?"

She turned around and strutted up to her father and the patrol. Runningcrouch looked after them, and as much as he wanted to run after her, his legs were stuck in his position. Runningcrouch couldn't help go back with his head dipping and when he huddled up next to Rosie, he realized that he didn't want this life anymore. Bluepool was right. He was selfish. He had left his home, his family, and his life behind for the life of a fat kittypet with his mother, who didn't really love him, just wanted to prove to Rockstripe that she had won. Runningcrouch clawed his bed, then jumped up on the windowsill and stared out at his home. The twolegs had come home, and they were all getting ready for bed.

Runningcrouch glared at the moon through the thick trees. It was round and bright. "A full moon," Runningcrouch's eyes had the reflection of the moon swimming in his pupils. "Tonight is a gathering!"

Runningcrouch knew what he needed to do. He took one glance at his dozing mother, and squeezed his way through the cat door. Runningcrouch was going home.

Chapter 11

Juaguarstar normally took a lot of his warriors and apprentices to gatherings. He had token all his senior warriors, along with Featherfree, Darkpaw, Onlyflower, her apprentice Cockpaw, Rockstripe, Treepelt, Flattail, Brackentail, and Bluepool. The queens had gotten a lot of time to themselves lately. The kits, almost four moons old, were spending most of their time in the elders den.

Only the rest of the elders, four warriors, and three or four apprentices, the kits, and Skunkkit's mother Goldenface, remained at the camp. The apprentice's were looking for ticks in the elder's fur, and the warriors had gone hunting. Goldenface was dozing, and it was a perfect time to sneak Starkit over to Riverclan.

"Come on," the eager kit whispered as they made their way to the gorse tunnel. The un-named kit didn't want to hurry, she didn't want her closest friend to go to a rival clan.

They were about to step through the gorse tunnel when a voice rose up behind them. "Where are you going?"

Snowkit was looking at them with curios eyes. The un-named kit quickly, but quietly, explained what they were doing. "Oooooh," Snowkit nodded her head. "I'm coming too."

Starkit was about to object, when the un-named kit nodded. "Yes. Let her come. Her father hasn't spoken to her in forever. This could be our chance to become closer."

So the three kits set off, without any cat, except for Snowkit, finding out.

"We should go up through Windclan camp then bring you into Riverclan camp from the back. That way we won't run into the hunting patrol, and it's easier to cross the river further up." Snowkit pointed out as they carefully made their way through the forest.

"We don't know how to get there." Starkit answered.

"I do." Snowkit told them. "I've been all over. My father took me hunting everywhere."

"So he took you hunting in other territories?" The un-named kit asked.

"No. He didn't break the warrior code _that_ bad. We only went as far as fourtrees." Snowkit replied, not showing a hint of annoyance about how the others were talking about her father. "Speaking of which, we need to avoid that too. All of the clans are there, and that would be worse than running into a small hunting patrol."

"Ok." Starkit agreed. "But can we hurry up?" We want to get me to Riverclan and you back to Tunderclan before the gathering ends."

Giving a small nod of understanding, the un-named kit began to speed up. Sowkit ran ahead to show them the way, while Starkit walked alongside the un-named kit.

"Hey, it's Ok. We'll be Ok, all of us. This is for the best. I know you know that. I know your father left, but I don't want you to think about this like that. I'm not doing this to desert you, I'm doing this for my own good. I promise I'll see you at gatherings, and across the river. I'll always be here if you need me." Starkit tried her best to comfort her friend.

The un-named kit didn't lift her head to look at Starkit, but she did move closer so that their pelts brushed. "Nothing will be the same. We would have become apprentices together. We would have…" Her voice trailed off.

Starkit was about to respond, when Snowkit spoke up. "We're entering Windclan territory. Stay close to me, since we need to avoid the camp. If you smell anything tell me, but since most of the cats are at the gathering, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine."

"It's funny how Snowkit think's she's the leader of this." The un-named kit laughed. "I guess she's not the only one who learned their father once."

The un-named kit's heart had felt as heavy as all four of the trees at fourtrees. She had been mad at her mother for a few days, but she realized that she wanted Runningcrouch back as much as she did. She wasn't mad at her anymore, but Bluepool knew that the scar of seeing both her parents talk about the situation would never fully heal.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice that sounded like a kit, but wasn't any of the kits from Thunderclan. Two kits, one the color of sand with a white muzzle, the other tan with a brown strip going down her back and up her tail, also on her paws and on her muzzle. "I said, where are you going? And why do you smell like Thunderclan?" The sand colored one asked again.

"We are from Thunderclan, but I'm going to Riverclan to be with my sister. We have gotten caught the short way, and we needed to avoid fourtrees, so this is the way we came. Please don't tell Sunstar!" Starkit explained.

"Oh." The tan one said. "No , we won't. And since we've been wanting adventure lately, we'll come with you. We know this part of the forest better, anyway. We go off exploring a lot so we know the scent markings better than any warrior."

"Really?" The un-named kit stared at the two Windclan kits in awe. "You'll help us?"

"Yup. I'm Sandkit, and this is Tawnykit by the way." Said the sand colored kit.

"I'm Starkit, yes I know it sounds strange since if I became leader I'd be Starstar," Starkit babbled. "But anyway this is Snowkit, and this is the un-named kit. She doesn't have a name."

Tawnykit and Sandkit nodded in understanding. "Well, we better get going. We want to get to Riverclan before the cats get back" Tawnykit signaled the others to follow her with a flick of her tail.

Tawnykit took the lead, with Snowkit and Starkit in the middle, and the un-named kit and Sandkit bringing up the rear.

"You don't like that she's leaving, do you?" The ginger she-cat asked.

The un-named kit shook her head. "She's been my best friend since I was born. Sure, I've had Snowkit, but she's been having some, difficulties, first with us, now her father, I just can't imagine becoming an apprentice without Starkit."

"When are you becoming an apprentice?" Sandkit asked. "Tawnykit will become one any day now, and I still have another moon."

"So your as old as Snowkit. She has one more moon too. Starkit and I have two more moons." The un-named kit responded.

"The other kits, Mudkit, Firekit, and Strongkit still have three more moons. Fogkit has about a week until her ceremony." Sandkit told her new friend.

"Our other kits, Toughkit," The un-named kit's fur prickled at the name of the brown tabby kit she had befriended, "He only has a week, and Skunkkit, Lightningkit, and Spottedkit all have one more moon too."

Sandkit nodded enthusiastically. "We just had three new kits born." She told the un-named kit. "Treeheart just had them Their names are Hollykit, Spiderkit, and… what was the other one? Oh yeah! Tallkit!" (Note that is not Tallstar)

The un-named kit's eyes were full of excitement. Talking about becoming an apprentice had made her even more impatient than she already was. Her thoughts drifted to who her mentor would be.

 _I've never really thought about it. I guess I've always assumed my father would mentor me. I guess I could settle for Brightfur or Featherfree._ She thought.

"For my mentor," started Sandkit, as if she had read the un-named kit's mind "I'd like Lepordpelt or Foxtail."

"Shhhhh!" The un-named kit looked up to make sure Snowkit hadn't heard. "Foxtail is Snowkits mother. She left her and took Fogkit to Windclan with her after an argument with Jaguarstar!" She whispered.

Sandpaw's eyes widened with terror. "Oh, I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, it's OK. I just don't want Snowkit getting upset." The un-named kit assured her new friend. "Anyway, for my mentor I'd like Brightfur or Featherfree."

"Why not the deputy?" Sandkit asked. "Shortwhisker is our clans deputy."

The un-named kit's eyes fell to the floor again. "I never saw much interest in Mistpelt, I guess." She lied. Mistpelt had been named the new deputy of Thunderclan, but he was not the cat the young she-cat thought of when Sandkit said "deputy."

"Wow!" Tawnykit called from the front. "We're here!"

Chapter 12

"Windclan has _not_ been stealing prey from Shadowclan!" Sunstar, the leader of Windclan, argued with the Shadowclan leader Nightstar, her orange tabby pelt glowing in the moonlight.

Nightstar's black and gray fur blew up at the faint night breeze. "Then explain the Windclan scent on our territory." He told Sunstar, his expression unreadable.

"It may have been medicine cats, or maybe apprentices just playing around, but all the patrols that ever went near your territory in the past moon have been led by me. Ask any cat in my clan." The Windclan leaders gaze was harsh.

"I don't care who did it, but they did steal prey."

"If you think-"

"I think what I please thank you."

"Just wait until I sink my claws into your scruff!"

The Riverclan leader, Roughstar let out a hiss. "Stop it. We are under a truce. Do not break any laws. Anyway, Riverclan has a new deputy. Chillfrost, will you come introduce yourself?"

Runningcrouch's eyes widened. Before he had left, his father had given a description of his brothers. Chillkit was a light ginger cat with white spots here and there. The cat standing before him fit that description perfectly.

"Windclan also has a new deputy. Shortwhisker, come to the front please.

Runningcrouch's other brother, Shortkit, was dark brown with a black muzzle and tail. Shortwhisker was the right cat, except his tail seemed to be long gone.

When Runningcrouch arrived, the gathering was just starting. He stayed in the back, avoiding all cats. His father and Bluepool were here, but Runningcrouch didn't feel ready to talk to them yet. His plan was to follow Thunderclan back to the ravine, but keep his space. When he got there, he would go straight to Jaguarstar to see what he would do with his former deputy. Then, if all was good, he would go speak to Rockstripe, then Bluepoool, then the un-named kit.

The gathering had ended, and the cats set off in opposite directions. Runningcrouch gazed after Thunderclan, nervous to see what would happen.

"Runningcrouch?" A scent filled his jaws. "Is that you?"

"Cockpaw!" Runningcrouch turned to face the medicine cat apprentice.

"I'm Cockberry now." The young she-cat told the former Thunderclan deputy.

"Onlyflower thinks your ready." Agreed Runningcrouch.

"No, she gave me my name in a dream after she went to hunt with Starclan." Cockberry replied, her eyes filled with grief and sorrow. "I told her to take a rest so many times. Lack of sleep and eating finally reached her heart, I suppose. She was caring for Darkpaw's cold when she died."

Runningcrouch's heart twisted. Onlyflower had only been a medicine cat for a few seasons. Cockpaw had only been training for several moons. Was she ready to take on the role as a medicine cat so soon? Runningcrouch shook the thought to the back of his mind. He needed to get back to camp. He and Cockberry made their way back to camp, their paws stepping slowly. Neither cat had a desire to make it back to camp, Cockberry said she had a hard time in the medicine den, since Onlyflower's scent still lingered in the mists of the den. Runningcrouch's lack of returning to camp came from pure fear of not being accepted. He had left them. His family, his duties, everything.

"Mistpelt was named the new deputy, by the way. I don't like it. Two days after he was named the deputy Onlyflower died, and Mistpelt gave no effort in grieving. Something tells me he won't be pleased your back."

"I'm sure he, and many other cats won't be happy to see me."

"You were only gone for three days!"

"Three days is a long time."

The scent of Thunderclan grew stronger, and Runningcrouch found himself outside of the gorse tunnel, stepping quietly through it behind Cockberry.

He took a moment to glance at his home, and he got a gut feeling that something was not right. He felt as if it was sitting on his paws, but nothing came to mind. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the leader's den.

"Runningcrouch!" A voice called.

Bluepool ran over to him, her voice filled with fear, not relief that her mate had returned. Something was defiantly wrong. "What is it?" He asked her.

"The un-named kit, Snowkit, and Starkit are gone!" She shrieked.

Chapter 13

The five kits made their way further into Riverclan territory. "The cost is clear. We should be able to get Starkit into camp without being noticed by any cat." Tawnykit reported.

"Who's Starkit?" A high squeal came from behind the group.

A light brown tabby with white paws stood in front of the kits. "Who is she? There's no kit in Riverclan named Starkit."

"Who are you?" Snowkit challenged the newcomer.

"My names Dawnkit. I'm a Riverclan kit. Who are you?"

"I'm Snowkit." Snowkit responded. "This is the un-named kit, Tawnykit, Sandkit, and Starkit. She's joining Riverclan. Silverkit's her sister."

Dawnkit nodded. "Come on! I'll show you the camp!" She bounded ahead of the kits, signaling with her tail for them to follow her.

"Who put her in charge?" Snorted Snowkit. The un-named kit rolled her eyes.

The group traveled for what seemed like moons. Suddenly Dawnkit froze, her fur standing on end.

"What's wrong?" Sandkit asked.

Dawnkit didn't answer.

"Dawnkit?" Starkit crept forward a little.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d," Dawnkit stammered.

"What is it?" The un-named kit asked, worried about the Riverrclan kit. "D-d-d what?"

"D-d-d-d-d-d-DOG!" Yelped Dawnkit.

The six kits stared as a giant brown and black dog with a wrinkled face bounded over to the kits, jaws snapping and eyes gleaming.

The kits screamed and ran to a bundle of ferns, silver from the moonlight. The dog tried to run over but tripped on a tree root. He got to his feet, one of his massive paws gushing blood.

The dogs blue collar rattled as he slammed huge feet into the cold moonlit earth. His bark echoed through the silent sky, making the kits yelp louder.

"Help us!" Screamed Sandkit.

"Don't eat me!" Tawnykit yelped.

"Go away!" Cried Snowkit.

"Leave me aloooone!" Wailed Dawnkit.

"Back off you mouse brained furball!" Squealed the un-named kit.

"I want to go home." Starkit mumbled to the un-named kit. "This isn't my home. I don't belong in Riverclan. I belong inThunderclan with Brackentail and Spottedkit. I belong at home with you."

The un-named kit's eyes glowed with relief, which quickly turned to fear. "We can't escape this dog." She said softly.

A flash pelted past the six kits, knocking the dog to the ground. Another blur came, then another, scratching the dog until it cried and sprinted away.

Bluepool and Brackentail stood up and ran to the kits. "Starkit!" Cried Brackentail, as Bluepool licked her daughter with hard strokes, then licking Snowkit.

Dawnkit ran back to Riverclan camp, while Sandkit and Tawnykit said their farewells and bounded to Windclan territory. The third cat sat up, and the un-named kit gasped. It was Runningcrouch. "You're safe. He said, pushing his muzzle into his daughter's pelt.

"And you came back!" The un-named kit's eyes were bright with happiness, and she let out a long purr.

"Let's go home." Brackentail said. "Everyone looks exhausted.

"Wait." Bluepool stopped her. "We have one more thing to do."

The cats looked at her with puzzled looks.

"Our daughter has waited for a name for many moons, and now it's time to give it to her. I have been thinking about a few names, but none really fit well. But now, seeing you here, in the moonlight, I have the perfect one. You will now be known as Moonkit, because the moon led us to you. I met your father in moonlight, and you and Lightningkit were born under it. It is very important to our kin."

"Moonkit." The new named kit purred.

"It fits you." Agreed Starkit, while Snowkit nodded. "Now come on. I want to go back to Thunderclan."

The six cats walked back to camp, their pelts brushing, and moonlight shining down on them. Moonkit had everything again. Her father, her friend, and her family. She anted nothing more. She leaned into her fathers pelt, and headed back to the Thunderclan camp.


End file.
